


Not A Victim

by angelus2hot



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Three's hurt but her bedside manner is sadly lacking.





	Not A Victim

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Victim  
>  **Fandom:** Dark Matter  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Three/Two  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 165  
>  **Summary:** Three's hurt but her bedside manner is sadly lacking.  
>  **A/N:** written for moongoddessgirl for fandom_stocking

“Let me see.” Two ran her fingers through his hair searching for the wound.

“Ouch!” Three tried to pull away from the pain she was inflicting. “That hurts.”

Two nodded her head. “Of course it does.” She smoothed the hair out of her way. “You have a two and a half inch gash on your head.”

He winced in pain as she cleaned the wound and applied the antiseptic. “You know your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired.”

Two rolled her eyes. “Well, I did warn you to duck.”

His mouth fell open. “So now you’re blaming the victim?”

Try as she might Two couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud. “You could never be considered the victim, Three not even if you tried.”

Three narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll show you my new and improved bedside manner.”

Three couldn’t help but grin. He absolutely loved playful Two.


End file.
